


The Boy

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-03
Updated: 2005-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: He hated this desire.





	The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=madam_minnie)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/madam_minnie/)**madam_minnie** in August 2004.  


* * *

** The Boy **

His dark hair hung lank in his eyes but he had no energy to push it back. It was as a result of the boy -- no, man, though not by much -- kneeling in front of him. He managed to shove one hand in the boy's hair, pulling that mouth, that wickedly talented mouth, back onto his cock. The boy got the idea, wrapping his pink lips around his erect cock and slowly sucking it all in.  
  
He didn't last long -- it was the second orgasm the boy had sucked him to -- and shoved the boy back when he was spent.  
  
"You're a little slut, you know," he said to the boy absently. The boy said nothing, merely cocked an eyebrow upward, mocking him. It galled him this... desire... for the boy. "I suppose you want me to do the same for you."  
  
The boy shook his head, stood, and bent himself over the desk. Groaning at the temptation presented to him, he stood behind the boy and thrust inside him. The boy was so tight... he hated how the boy lured him, teased him, then offered himself up.  
  
The boy clutched the edge of the desk as he was fucked hard, fucked with enough force to give him bruises on his hips for a few days afterward.  
  
When he came one last time, pouring himself into the boy, he still hated himself, but felt better for the release.  
  
"Get out before someone finds you," he growled, making the boy chuckle.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Though the title was one of respect, the tone was anything but.  
  
He grimaced when the door opened and he saw that vacant Weasley. He outright scowled when Weasley demanded, "Why did that greasy git keep you in detention late?"  
  
His scowl lightened just a bit when the boy replied, "There were a few spots I missed in the first cleaning."


End file.
